Confessions
by Slytherin-Lovrs
Summary: What happens when Ginny and Draco get locked in a room together..? some things are bound to slip out...
1. Chapter 1

"But Profes-"

"NO! You two are always disrupting my class with your ceaseless arguments and I've had enough! You will resolve this," McGonagall paused to recollect her thoughts, "this PROBLEM between you two!" She took a deep breathe and the students prepared for the worst, "And until you do, you are not to leave this room!"

With her final verdict, their long-time transfiguration teacher walked out of the room, spell-locking it, leaving behind to very confused people—Draco Malfoy & Ginerva Weasley.

Her voice could be heard through the wall, "I'm placing a charm on the walls, no one will be able to hear anything that goes on in here, and I'm going to conjure up beds. As for food, well, come dinner time, there will be a table and all you'll have to do is say what you want to eat."

McGonagall's footsteps receded, as the two's incredulous, and disbelieving faces look at each other.

"Do you think she was serio—?"

"Are we really stuck h—?"

They both spoke at once, and then stopped to glare at the other.

The redhead pointed an accusing finger at the sixth-year Slytherin, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't said anything about me and Harry, _I wouldn't have gotten mad!" _

"Well if you two weren't ever born, there would be _no_ Weaselette, _no_ Scarface, and I would have _no_ problems. But we don't always get what we want," Ginerva's longtime enemy drawled, "Of course, I doubt you _ever_ get what _you_ want being as ugly and annoying as you are…"

Her face turned redder after every word, until it seemed she might explode, then she naturally did. "You a-hole! That's what I mean!" her voice was so loud that it seemed she could be heard through the charm. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW SOME PEOPLE MIGHT REACT TO THE THINGS THAT YOU SAY!"

"Do you ever think I just don't care?" Malfoy drawled.

This served to only make Ginerva even angrier, and for what seemed hours she spent the time calling Draco every swear word she could think of, and finally after she was winding down, the most unexpected thing came out, "And to THINK that I EVER had a CRUSH on YOU!"

By this time, Draco was understandably intimidated, a witch whose angry, AND on top of that a fiery redhead, known for her temper? Any sane person who could get out of there, would, but as he knew, they were locked in.

With her breathing rapid, and harsh—her face bright and impressive, it was nearly knocked Malfoy of his feet as he realized that she was _actually _pretty.

Then her words registered in his brain, and a sneer broke out on his face, "You had a _crush _on me?"

Apparently, the only heir to the Malfoy's fortune, was not the only person who realized what Ginerva had said; so did Ginerva. "N-n-no.." she stuttered

Then suddenly his face turned to one of disgust, "Ugh…a _weasel_ liked _me."_

But inside his thoughts struggled to clear themselves: _I'm lucky I escaped falling for her back, but on second thought, no respectable person would date a Weasley—then again Blaise did say she was hot—and I used to think that all she would be good for would be a one-nighter, at least until I met her, and got to know her enough that I know she would never go for it. With this girl, anything that you get in to, its not gonna be easy to get out of…_

"Are you alright?" to Ginerva, Draco looked almost sick, and even though she felt embarrassed, it was not in her nature to just let someone die—even if she hated him.

Draco looked up, "Wh-what?"

"I said 'are you alright?'" she repeated slowly.

"Oh yeah…why do you ask _Weaselette_?"

Ignoring the snub, because she knew he was shaken for some reason and trying to cover it up, Ginerva replied, "Because like you were about to blow chunks, is it really that disgusting to you to know that I had a crush on you?" she asked matter-of-factly.

_NO_, "Ugh…don't remind me.."

Ginerva blushed, "Really? I thought it was messed up too."

_Wait-wait, what? I really don't think it is, I just can't be nice to you…AHHH! _"Why? Am I not _good_ enough for your _Weasel_ family?"

"Well…."

"WELL WHAT?"

"You're the one who said it was disgusting in the first place, and if since you asked, NO, YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY _WEASEL_ FAMILY."

Malfoy snorted, "Please, you guys are so poor that I bet you and Ron share a bed."

The once-Ginny, even though it seemed impossible, blushed even harder, "Just shut up, _Malfoy,_ you wouldn't know the meaning of family if it hit you in the face!"

And with that, Ginerva turned, stalked off to her side of the room, and plonked down on her bed, with a book the size of England.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was sick of it…sick of the endless hours of silence (considering he was not that into reading), and deciding at last to at least make up with the red-head. _She's not that interesting_, the blond boy thought to himself trying to justify caring about the girl's feelings, _she's just more interesting than the ceiling. _

"Ginny?"

"The name's not Ginny, how many times to I have to tell you!"

"Well sorry," Malfoy's temper flashed up, "but I was trying to make up with you…I mean as long as we're here, we might as well get along and I'm even willing to" and here he shuddered for effect, "_talk_ to you."

"And if I don't want to talk to you?" the girl wondered, and not waiting for an answer, she shut her book with a _snap_. "Well?" she asked clearly still angry.

"Well…" Malfoy drawled, "Then you don't have to talk. But I'm extremely bored and we won't be let out of here, until we've resolved this "Thing" between us."

_He's got a point_ Ginerva reasoned. "So what do you have in mind?" _I'm still angry but I guess we have to _resolve_ whatever the heck is wrong between us…_

"Ever played _Secrets_?"

"Er…never even heard of it…"

The boy's eyes widened, "How can you not know what _Secrets _is?"

"Well stop standing there like an idiot and tell me what it is." Ginerva half ordered.

Malfoy chuckled, "I know something you don't know," And with this declaration, he surprisingly resorted to a childish behavior. He stuck out his tongue.

Ginny was obviously very miffed because she again didn't mean to say what came out, although, she had intended to bait Malfoy and this worked very well. "I probably know ten times more about Hogwarts gossip, and about other things."

"Prove it." Draco challenged. "You wanted to know what Secrets was, well this is how you play it"

"Well...why do I have to go first?" Ginerva questioned.

"Fine, I'll go first: I bet you didn't know that Marcus Flint thought you were hot, and would've asked you out, had not _circumstances_ prevented it." Malfoy smiled(quite a wicked smile).

Ginerva had intended to play it cool, and pretend that she knew everything that he was going to tell her, but this was just to much. "Ewwwww! Marcus Fl—ewwwww!" Ginny shuddered. _At least now I know how Malfoy felt when I told him that I had a crush on him. _After a few minutes of reflection, she was awoken by Malfoy calling her name. "Alright. Alright," she responded, "I was just thinking. Ok. What I'm about to tell you, you may NOT tell anyone else. NEVER." _I can't believe I'm about to tell him this._

The red-head leaned forward and whispered her secret into Malfoy's very pale ear. He turned an interesting shade that she had never seen him turn. "You!"

"Yeah."

"Wow." I could see him getting ready to poke fun at me.

"Don't even think about it." _That'__s right; back off. _

"Wow. You kissed the Captain of the greatest quidditch team in the world? WOW."

This time Ginerva laughed, "Thank you. Your turn."

"Er…ok…I found Blaise faking a make-out with a teddy bear once, when we were young."

Ginny snorted, "Oh my gosh. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It was when we were like.." Draco paused to think, "ten or something."

"You guys have got to learn how to keep secrets. At least the ones I tell are about me." Ginny smirked.

"So what?"

"So, you're never going to keep friends that way."

"Who needs friends?" he snorted.

"EVERYONE!"

For the second time in a row, Draco made Ginerva Weasley very angry. She obviously understood that he had had different upbringing, but she had no idea it was this much different.

"Not me…" Malfoy resumed with a sigh.

Ginny just sat there, and for a long time, no one spoke.

_What is a matter with that stupid-head! Everyone needs friends! I wouldn't be able to live with the Trio. _As of late Ginerva had been having trouble with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Now she came to realize somewhat, very deep in her mind, thanks to Malfoy, that she really didn't need them.

Draco looked away first, "All they ever do is let you down. That's all anyone ever does…" He sighed, "Even my dad. The one person I can count on let me down last year. He wasn't there for me."

Ginny looked at him, as if she didn't know what was going on. _Draco Malfoy talking about secrets to me? _Understandably Ginny was very scared that hell was freezing over. Not knowing what to say, Ginny stuttered, "I know…" much to her surprise.

And his surprise, "Who has ever let _you_ down?"

"My brother…when I was taken to the Chamber of Secrets…I thought it would be him that I would wake up seeing…" She continued, "I don't know, maybe its silly, and maybe I'm just lucky to be alive…but I care about stuff like that…"

Draco smirked, "I knew I could you to tell me stuff about your life, hah. So you don't like your brother's cowardliness do you. You're stupid for one of the brightest witches of your age. Like I would share secrets with you…" _NO! This is gonna mess it up right about—_

"What the h—? What is your problem? What have I EVER done to you?"

Malfoy uncovered his ears, but Ginerva's yelling was not over, "All I did for once, was tell you how I felt! I thought you were doing the same, you're UNBELIEVABLE! I just can't wait until I get out of this friggin' room, so I never have to see, or talk to your ugly face again." She pulled out her wand, "and if you come near me again, I swear I will hex you!"

_—Now. I just never learn, WHY CAN'T I BE NICE TO YOU! Its like all I do is HAVE to insult you!_

Malfoy walked over to his side of the room, and sat. He stared over at Ginny's side of the room, and for a long time stared at the sad red-head writing furiously. Ginerva sat on her side writing poetry, which always helped her calm down.

I'm trying to get you to notice,

How much I love seeing your face.

Trying to make you see,

What you're doing to me…

Trying to touch your heart,

In any way I can,

But its like you have a wall,

And that I can't stand.

I can't climb very well,

I never knew how,

I need to breathe,

because underneath my surface,

you're crushing me.

Let me breathe...

I'm trying to get you to notice,

How much I love seeing your face.


End file.
